


Magicless

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [131]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bonding, Drabble, Gen, Little Talks, also why magic people are so damn weak, headcanons based on magic and how inherent it is in people, insecurity about having no magic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Yeza and Beau talking about being the only non magical people in the Xhorhouse.





	Magicless

It’s a rare moment where Yeza finds himself in the company of Beauregard while he is working in the lab part of the conjoined library/lab area. He’s more surprised by how quiet she is then that she is there at all, reading a book that looks like a romance between a half-elf and a gnome, both male if he were to guess by cover alone. 

She’s enjoying herself, he’s not going to bother her and ruin whatever piece she has, so he startles a bit when she speaks first, “You don’t have any magic, right?” she asks, blunt. 

Yeza looks over at her, somewhat hesitant, as he nods, “Yes, that’s true. Though I’m quite happy with my alchemy. That’s enough magic for me. You don’t have any magic either?” he says, more like a question, as he isn’t actually sure. Veth had told him before she could punch ghosts, get people to tell the truth, and other such things. Those seemed fairly magical to him. 

She shakes her head, trying to look uninterested, “Nah, I punch shit. It’s cool, I like it more.” 

He nods, unsure how to really respond, “That’s… good. If it helps, I’ve read most humans tend not to have magic anyway, so Mr. Caleb and Mrs. Yasha are a bit odd by those terms. Halflings are really only considered inherently magical if you consider being lucky some type of magic.” 

Beauregard grunts, putting down the book on the table haphazardly, standing to pad over to look at what he was doing, “I guess. We’re the only two in the house without magic, that’s not weird to you? Being the only one not magical?” 

He shakes his head, “No! I have all I need, with my alchemy, right here! I’m perfectly happy with making magical potions instead of having magic I could throw around like the others do. Though I’m happy to see Veth has magic of her own. I always thought she was magical and special. I’m very glad to see her exhibit those talents now.” 

She stares at him, “…Right, okay. You’re way to nice of a person man, but whatever. I guess not having magic doesn’t suck as much as I thought, but, you know.” she shrugs. 

“It’s good you lack the talent for it.” He says, getting a sharp glare from her before he continues, “It means you can protect them better! Magic weakens a person, taking energy to use the same as it would if you were to run a few miles. Makes you a bit weaker if you always and only rely on spellcasting. You’re very important, relying mostly on your body’s strength. Can go on for faster and longer then most of the others. You don’t need magic, when you already have what is best suited for the group as a whole.” he explains. 

Beau thinks on his words for a minute, before she huffs and nods, seeming to understand what he means, “Alright man. Good talk, thanks.” she pats him on the back, a little too hard and he has to grab hold of the table to steady himself, as she goes back to her chair and book. 

He looks at her a second, greatly confused, before he decides he’ll ask Veth about it later whenever she gets back, and returns to his alchemy. 


End file.
